1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of swimming pool accessories, in general, and in particular, to a rescue device to allow animals to escape from a swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,623; 4,658,449; 4,837,869; 4,893,363; and 5,406,653, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse accessory devices for swimming pools including items that are supported by the side of a swimming pool.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical swimming pool accessory that is specifically designed to allow small animals to escape from drowning within a pool.
As most pool owners are all too well aware, the water contained within a swimming pool acts as a magnet to attract all types of domestic and wild animals; wherein, a certain percentage will fall into the pool and drown due to the fact that they have no means of climbing up the side of the pool to escape.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of rescue device for attachment to the side of a swimming pool that will allow small animals to climb out of the pool to escape drowning; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.